Sakura, the third guardian
by Nacris
Summary: FINISHED!!! Sakura was the third guardian, created by Clow Reed. After her creation, her and Yue fell in love. But will fate tear them apart? R&R Please!!
1. A New Creation

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or it's characters!!!  
  
Chapter 1 A new Creation  
  
Clow Reed sat cross-legged on the ground, beneath a starry sky, performing a complex spell. His two faithful guardians, Keroberos and Yue, watched nearby. As Clow continued the spell a transparent object began to form. Slowly it took the shape of a young woman. She soon became solid and lay on the ground. Clow stood up and walked towards her. He knelt down beside her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"Where am I?" She asked. "What's going on?"  
"My name is Clow Reed. Your name is Sakura. I created you by magic. You are a magical being. One of my guardians to be exact." Clow explained.  
"One of? You mean there are others like me?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes. I have other guardians. Keroberos, Yue, come here.  
That was when Sakura noticed the golden lion and the man in white robes. They walked towards her. She tried to site up but was to weak, so she fell down. Clow reached down and gently picked her up. Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep. Clow carried her into his mansion, into a room and laid her on the bed.  
"Keroberos, I want you to watch over her." Clow said.  
"Yes Master." Keroberos replied. Clow left the room. Yue started to leave but paused to look back at Sakura before leaving and going to his own room.  
~*~*~*  
A few days later Sakura was strong enough to move around by herself. Keroberos had stayed with her while she was weak. Clow would often send Yue to check on her. During those few days, Sakura had bonded strongly with Keroberos. She really liked him. He was just so fun to be with. Sakura wasn't too sure about Yue. His silence made Sakura nervous. About a week after her creation, Clow called her into his study. Yue was there as well.  
"Sakura, tomorrow you will begin a training session with Yue. He will teach you to use you powers. After that he will teach how to fly properly." Clow explained.  
"Fly? How can I fly?" Sakura asked confused. Clow gestured to Yue, who nodded. Sakura watched in amazement as two, beautiful white wings emerged from his back.  
"Yours will grow in within a few days. I must warn you, it will be very painful. And your wings will be very sensitive for a few weeks." Clow said. Sakura nodded and left the study. She went to her own, read for a while before going to sleep.  
Sorry for the really short and crappy chapter peoples!! But it there will be some Sakura/Yue scenes in the next chapter. So if you want to read it, PLEASE REVIEW (no flames. I will accept criticism, but people don't have to be a jackass to get their point across.) 


	2. Growing Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or it's characters. Author's note: In this story Clow Reed created Ruby and Spinel with everyone else. Sakura was created last and obviously draws her power from the stars. Every gets their power the same way they always did.  
Chapter 2 Growing Closer  
The next morning Sakura found herself being shaken awake by Yue. She got up and followed him out into the garden. Yue taught her how to attack and how to defend herself. Then, they practiced. Yue would throw attacks at her to see if she could protect herself. Sakura would then throw attacks back at him as a test for accuracy. During this one session they took a great liking to each other. At the end of the session Yue told her to be ready for the same time the next day.  
~*~*~*~*  
The next two days sessions went much like the first. Sakura surprisingly enjoyed these lessons. She also liked Yue a lot. In just three days they had developed a strong friendship. After the lesson, Sakura and Yue went to the library. Clow and Keroberos were there. Clow showed Sakura the cards he had made so far. Sakura was talking to Yue when she suddenly fell to the ground, screaming in pain as she landed on her back.  
"Get her off her back!" Clow shouted jumping up. Yue rolled Sakura onto her stomach. He saw that the back of her shirt had disappeared. He watched in disbelief as the skin on her back split open. Two pale pink wings pushed out from the gashes. Sakura suddenly stopped screaming. Yue looked up and saw Clow holding his staff. He had put Sakura to sleep.  
"Yue, take Sakura to her room She will need to rest for a few days." Clow said. Yue carefully picked up Sakura and carried her to her room. He made sure that she stayed lying on her stomach. Yue left the room and came back with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. He began cleaning the blood off her back. Sakura woke up the next day, but couldn't move. The pain was still too strong. Yue stayed with her for the few days that she couldn't move. About a week later she was free of pain from her back, as long as her wings weren't touched. Sakura woke up one morning to find that Yue beside her bed. He had been watching over her again. She threw off the blankets and got up. Yue immediately jumped up.  
"How are you feeling?" Yue asked.  
"I'm fine. Thank you for watching over me." Sakura replied with a sunny smile. Suddenly the door open and a weird looking girl came in. She had brown hair and butterfly wings.  
"So this is the new guardian. She said while walking around Sakura. "Nice wings." She suddenly reached out, grabbed Sakura's wing and pulled hard. Sakura gasped and fell to her knees, unable to stop tears of pain from flowing down her cheeks.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! Get away from her!!!!" Yue yelled while pushing Ruby away from Sakura.  
"Okay, okay." Ruby mumbled before leaving. Yue sat down beside Sakura. He carefully wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and let her cry on his shoulder. Yue gently ran his hand over Sakura's wings, checking to see if Ruby had damaged them in any way.  
"What's going on? Me and Master Clow heard yelling." Keroberos said looking at Yue.  
" Ruby pulled Sakura's wings." Yue replied quietly, while still holding on to Sakura.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Keroberos asked. Yue nodded. Kero left the room. (A/N: I decided to start calling Keroberos Kero. It's shorter. But Kero is always in his true form in this story.) Kero went back let Clow know what was going on.  
"How is she?" was the first thing Clow wanted to know.  
" She'll be okay. Just maybe you should make sure Ruby stays away from Sakura. Yue will kill her if she doesn't. I've never seen him so protective of someone before. I think he likes her." Kero said slyly.  
"I know Kero. I know." Was Clow's reply. "I think you should send them off to another dimension. Just the two of them, on their own." Kero said while laughing hysterically. Clow laughed but said,  
"No. I couldn't do that. If we force them together then they'll only grow apart. We have to let them come together on their own."  
"But Yue's soooooo stubborn. Once he realizes that he's in love, he'll push her away." Kero complained.  
"No, he won't. You'll see." Clow said.  
~*~*~*~*  
A few days later Sakura walked into the garden for her first flying lesson. Yue followed her, floating a few inches off the ground. Sakura didn't know why she needed lessons to fly. It looked easy. Yue moved in front of her and stopped her from walking any farther.  
"Spread your wings." He told her. Sakura did. Yue took her hands and pulled her into the air. Although she had wings Sakura got a fright by being pulled up that fast and she hung onto Yue tightly. She was afraid to let go of him, incase she fell back down. Yue, however, had other plans. He pulled her arms away from him and held her by her hands again. That was the only thing holding her in the air.  
"Flap your wings." Yue said. Sakura did and found that she could easily keep herself up. She let go of Yue and flew up high. "Do not go up so high." Yue called. But at that moment a huge wind came by. Sakura was thrown off course and through the air. She screamed as she fell back towards the ground. Sakura suddenly stopped falling. At the same time she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Yue caught her in midair. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly he floated down to the ground. Sakura was a little shaky but okay. Yue put two fingers under her chin and raised her head to look at him.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"That's good." Yue said as he leaned down towards her. He took his hand away from her face and slipped his arm around her waist as he kissed her. Neither of then noticed the four figure watching form one of the windows. Clow smiled as they kissed. Kero fell on the floor. Ruby and Spinel were to shocked to speak.  
"It's confirmed. He's in love." Kero said from the floor.  
'Yes." Clow agreed.  
"It's not fair!!!!! I'm the other moon guardian! He's supposed to like me!!!!!!! Ruby shrieked. She was obviously beside herself with rage.  
"That has nothing to do with it. It does not matter which element Sakura is ruled under. Yue would still love her." Clow explained.  
"But does Sakura love him back?" Spinel asked. Clow looked thoughtful.  
"I'm not sure. She is confused about all her emotions right now. I will talk to her tomorrow about her feelings for Yue. There is no point in letting them come together if Sakura doesn't whole-heartedly return Yue's feelings." Clow said.  
"I hope she doesn't." Ruby mumbled as they watched the couple pull apart.  
Sakura felt dizzy and breathless as she leaned against Yue. He still had his arms around her and wore a worried look.  
"Sakura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said.  
"Don't be. I'm glad you did." Sakura replied. Yue took her hand and pulled her into the mansion. They both went to the library, smiling happily.  
That's all for now. If you want the next chapter please review. No flames. * Mistress Sakura* 


	3. death of a loved one

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or it's characters. Authors note: Hey people, I'm back. Sorry for making you wait but I had Internet problems and couldn't upload no matter how hard I tried. I send my apologies to you. Oh and this chapter is rated R because it implies things that happen between Sakura and Yue. Please no flames for that or anything else.  
  
Chapter 3  
Death of a loved one  
  
Sakura awoke the next day feeling happy and rested. She left her room and was thinking about going to find Yue, when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Clow standing behind her. He gestured for her to follow him. He led her to his study and quietly closed the door behind them.  
  
"Sakura, I wish to speak to you about your feelings for Yue. Can you tell me how you feel about him?" Clow said.  
  
"I don't really know how to describe it. I'm so happy when I'm around him. I want to make him happy. My heart races when I'm around him." Sakura replied.  
  
"Sakura, you are in love with Yue. I see that your feelings for him are genuine. And I'm sure he returns your feelings." Clow said.  
  
"Okay, but what will happen now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, first you will have to tell each other how you feel. After that it's up to you two what will happen." Clow explained. Sakura nodded slowly.  
  
"Thank you Master." She said and left the study. She walked into the living room and saw Yue sitting on the couch, half asleep.  
  
"Someone sure is sleepy." Sakura said in a teasing tone. Yue opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"It's my favorite thing to do." He replied.  
  
"Well maybe this would wake you up." Sakura said, throwing a pillow at him, which he easily dodged.  
  
"You have terrible aim." Yue replied in a mocking tone.  
  
"Yeah well, I could um.I could beat you in a test of strength." She boasted, only joking though. Yue looked amused.  
  
"Really, is that so?" He asked. He grabbed Sakura and flipped her over so that she was lying on the couch. Yue was sitting lightly on her hips and had he arms pinned above her head. "Looks like you were wrong. I'm stronger." He said, his face inches form Sakura's.  
  
"There is no way you could be that strong without your powers." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, I am."  
  
"Your lucky I don't use my powers against you." She threatened  
  
"I seems that you have a brutal mind as well as bad aim." Yue said.  
  
"Yeah? Lets just see how bad my aim is." Sakura replied. She pushed herself forward and met Yue's lips. Yue was surprised but pleased. He let go of her wrists and wrapped his arm around her. Her arms went around his neck. Sakura let herself fall back onto the couch, bringing Yue down with her. After a few minutes, Yue managed to pull his lips from Sakura's.  
  
"Sakura, I don't want to be used and I don't know where your feelings stand. I wish to know how you feel about me." He said.  
  
"I'm in love with you." Sakura replied. Yue sighed.  
  
"Sakura, you were just created. How do you know what love is?" He asked.  
  
"I spoke with Master Clow this morning. I told him how I feel when I'm around you. He told me that I'm in love with you and that my feelings are genuine." Sakura replied. "Now, how do you feel about me?"  
  
"I love you Sakura. I love you so much it hurts." Yue whispered. Sakura reached up and lightly caressed his cheek. "Now what should we do?" He asked.  
  
"Whatever comes easiest." Sakura replied. Yue got off of Sakura. He reached down and picked her up. He carried her to his room and laid her on the bed.  
  
"Sakura are you sure that you want this to happen?" Yue asked. Sakura nodded. Yue smiled as he gently lowered his heavier frame onto her smaller one.  
  
Many hours later, Sakura awoke in Yue's arms. Early morning sunlight poured in through the windows. Sakura looked beside her and watched Yue. She brushed a lock of his silvery hair out of his face and noticed how tired her look even as he slept.  
  
"Sleep, my love." Sakura whispered. She got up and left the warmth and security of the bed. She snapped her fingers, making her clothes reappear on her body as she walked towards the door. She left the room and went to the library. As soon as she stepped into the room she received a hard punch in the face. Sakura turned and saw Ruby standing in front of her. And she looked furious.  
  
"Ruby, what has gotten-" Sakura started to say but Ruby cut her off.  
  
"How dare you?! Sleeping with my Yue?!" Ruby said. She shot some of her magical crystals at Sakura. She managed to dodge them. In her efforts not to get hurt, Sakura tripped and fell. She looked up at Ruby, wondering what she was capable of in her anger. She shot more shards at Sakura. She created a shield around herself before returning the attack. They both attacked each other at the same time. The door burst open and Clow stood in the doorway. Yue, Kero, Spinel stood behind him. Yue pushed past all of them and went over to Sakura. He gently wrapped his arms around her, asking her if she was okay. After she assured him that she was fine, she rested her head against his chest. Clow smiled at this site. He told Ruby, Kero and Spinel to follow him, leaving Sakura and Yue by themselves. Yue tool Sakura's hand and pulled her into the garden. He sat down at the base of a tree and pulled Sakura into his arms. Wrapped in each others arms they fell asleep.  
  
Clow lead the other three guardians into his study. He walked over to the window and looked at something on the ground.  
  
"Why did you attack Sakura?" He asked.  
  
"Look at what she did! She stole Yue away from me. I love him and she stole him away from me!!" Ruby shrieked.  
  
"Ruby, you are merely infatuated with Yue. If you really loved him, you would want him to be happy. And look, he's happy with Sakura." Clow said. Ruby walked over to the window and looked out. At the base of a tree, Sakura and Yue lay, holding each other. Ruby stared at them for a second before she burst into tears and fled the room.  
  
A few hours later, Sakura awoke. There was a strange power source nearby. Yue sensed it and woke up as well. Both of them were uncomfortable. This person had a powerful black aura. Yue pulled Sakura out of the way as a dark energy ball was hurled towards them.  
  
"How sweet. You two must be Sakura and Yue. The guardians in love." A cold voice said. He hurled another energy ball at the couple.  
  
"Leave them alone. It's me you want." Clow said appearing out of nowhere, holding his staff.  
  
"They are your guardians. They are involved as much as you are." The voice replied.  
  
"We have to split up. It will be harder for him to get us." Yue whispered. Sakura nodded her agreement.  
  
"Let me go." She whispered back. Yue nodded. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead before letting her go. Sakura's wings extended from her back and she hovered for a minute before taking off. She quickly joined fight. All the other guardians were keeping this sorcerer away from Clow. Sakura, Yue and Ruby used their magical crystals. Kero used his fire blast, while Spinel used his own energy blast. The sorcerer kept trying to hit them with his magic but they were to fast for him. He began shooting arrows, spears and knives all made of dark energy. The guardians were having a hard time avoiding them.  
"Sakura, look out!!" Yue shouted. Sakura turned around in mid air and meet with a spear. I went into her stomach and became stuck. Crimson blood poured from her wound as she fell back to the ground.  
  
Sorry people for leaving it here. But I wanted to write a cliffhanger. I'm not sure if this is cliffhanger but oh well, I get points for trying, don't I? Anyway Review please!! *Mistress Sakura* 


	4. One Tear

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or it's characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
One Tear  
  
Sakura landed on the ground. Pain radiated through her body. Her vision exploded in red. More blood poured from her wound. Sakura felt someone wrap their arms around her. She opened her eyes and saw Yue kneeling over her. He tried to heal her wounds but they were to fatal. Yue gently ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"Yue, my love, my time is over. I have to leave this world." Sakura whispered.  
  
"No! You can't leave me. I can't live without you." Yue said.  
  
"I swear on my heart that I will return to you. I will be reincarnated with all my memories of this life." Sakura said.  
  
"How long will it take? How many centuries?" Yue asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I will come back." Sakura promised. Yue nodded and leaned down to kiss her one last time. "Love you." Sakura whispered as death took her. One tear slowly made it's way down Yue's cheek. Yue clung to Sakura body, shaking her roughly as if trying to bring her back to life. Finally after what seemed like forever, Yue set Sakura's body back on the ground.  
  
"I love you, my cherry blossom." Yue whispered. He wiped away his tear and stood up. He was going to kill that sorcerer for taking away his cherry blossom. Yue took to the air, flying directly at the sorcerer. He threw various spells at Yue, but he easily dodged them. Yue created a bow and arrow, which he fired at the sorcerer. It went right through his chest, killing him. His body slowly dissolved into darkness until it faded completely. Yue turned to go back to Sakura's body but that was also gone. Overcome with emotion, Yue flew directly at the house and flew into his own room through the window. He stood in the middle of his room looking around. Finally he sat on the edge of the bed. Yue hugged the pillow Sakura had used to his chest. It still carried her scent. One tear slipped down his cheek. That led to another and another. Before anyone realized it, Yue was full-fledge crying. A little while later Yue heard someone outside his room. He quickly wrapped himself in his wings to hide his tears. In his arms he clutched Sakura's pillow. He heard the door open and close and he felt the familiar aura of his master. Clow gently ran his hand over Yue's wings, asking hi to open up. Yue did so, but kept his face buried in the pillow.  
  
"Yue don't be afraid to show the pain your going through." Clow said. Yue flung himself at his master, looking for comfort. Clow held Yue tightly. It hurt him to see one of his creations going through such pain. "Sakura will return to you. I know she will."  
  
"But how long will it take?" Yue whimpered.  
  
"I wish I knew." Clow replied. A faint scratching sound came from the door. Kero pushed it open and came into the room. He sat down beside Yue and Clow. He nuzzled Yue's shoulder with his face.  
  
"Sakura will come back. She would never lie to us. Even if she sworn on her friendship it would be enough but she swore on the love two shared. She will be back." Kero said. Yue flung his arms around the sun guardian. Kero was shocked but comforted Yue.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep, Yue?" Clow suggested, gesturing to the bed.  
  
Yue looked at the bed. Remembering what he and Sakura had shared in it he said, "I don't want to sleep in there without Sakura."  
  
"I understand." Clow replied. "You can have one of the other rooms." Yue nodded and followed Clow to another room. Yue lay down on the giant bed, wishing he was in his own and Sakura was beside him.  
  
(6 months later)  
  
"Yue, master Clow wants to see us." Kero said to his brother. They were seated on the roof of the mansion. Yue nodded and followed Kero through the house and into Clow's study. Ruby and Spinel were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Kero, Yue, today I am going to die. The two of you will be sealed in the Clow book until the next master comes." Clow said. Kero and Yue looked shocked.  
  
"I don't want another master." Yue said, his words filled with anger and hurt.  
  
"What about Ruby and Spinel?" Kero asked.  
  
"They have already been sealed away for future uses." Clow replied. He motioned for them to come closer. "Come, it is time to seal you." He sealed his two creations in the book. He looked at the book and let death claim him.  
  
(8 Centuries later. The Final Judgment)  
  
Yue stared at the child who Kero thought could beat him. Yue felt a bit insulted. Surely he was more powerful than this child. First Yue took on one of Clow's descendants. A boy Syaoran. He had been easily defeated. Then it was the girl. Surely it would be as easy as the boy was. He was surprised when she refused to fight him because of his false form. He attacked her mercilessly. Nobody would replace Clow or Sakura. Sakura. Yue felt pain shoot through him as he thought of his love. He had been asleep and hadn't thought about anything in centuries. Shaking his head a bit he continued to attack the girl. Finally she made a move that would end this all. She released the Wood card. 'Foolish girl' He thought. However, the teacher came to her rescue with a magic bell that Clow had made. Yue thought she had made another mistake by sending Windy after him but the spirit refused to listen to him. Yue's head hung low as he was set in front of the girl, his new Mistress. Yu watched the girl celebrating with her friends that she was now the Mistress of the Card. She had offered her friendship to him, but Yue had refused. Yue watched the child grow and change the Clow cards into Sakura cards. He had to admit she was powerful. She had tried to get him to open up, to be friends with him but Yue refused. After Sakura had died he had grown clod and bitter. And supposed he would remain that way forever. Or at least until Sakura returned to him. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There is only one chapter left and I'll have it up soon. I need some help from all you peoples. If anyone has seen the Japanese version or has read the manga, could you please tell me what really happened between Clow Reed and Yue. I've heard (or read) about a million different rumors. Anyway that's all for now. *Mistress Sakura* 


	5. Guardian Within

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Guardian Within  
  
Yue sat on the Tokyo Tower thinking. After all these centuries Sakura still had not returned to him. He had tried to cling to the belief that she would be back, but as time went on, he lost hope. Everything in his life was wrong. First Sakura had been murdered, then Clow had died and now he had a new Mistress, Sakura. This Sakura was not his though. Her aura was a bit different. Yue stood up and walked to the edge of the tower and looked at the city below. On this very spot he had named that girl his new Mistress. He wished with all of his heart that it was his Sakura, his cherry blossom that had been named the new master, but it wasn't to be like that. He looked at the ground, wondering what to do. His life was pointless and meaning less without Sakura. He didn't want to live another second with out her. Yue took that deadly step allowing himself to fall off the tower and plunge to his doom. He fought the instinct to release his wings. He was going to be with Sakura, wherever she was. Suddenly a pink aura invaded his senses. It surrounded him and lifted him up, only to set him back on the tower. In front of him, stood his Mistress.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He asked. Sakura turned to face him, a loving look in her eyes.  
  
"I couldn't let you die without letting you know that I had returned like I promised all those centuries ago." Sakura said. Yue froze. His Mistress was Sakura? His Sakura? His cherry blossom? He stared at her for a few minutes.  
  
"Sakura, is it really you?" He finally asked.  
  
"Yes, my love, I've finally returned." Sakura replied. Yue flew over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sakura gladly returned the hug, just as tight. Yue's wings came around them, shielding them from the world. He tilted Sakura's chin up and placed as soft, loving kiss on her lips, just like he had done after her first flying lesson. Sakura responded fully to it. It had been a living hell, knowing who she was but couldn't tell Yue. She had been told that by Clow Reed when he spoke with her when she had been named the new master. Kero had known but had never said anything to Yue. He believed that it was Sakura's job. Yue's mouth left hers after a while and he began to trail heated kisses down her neck.  
  
"We need a little privacy." He murmured. Sakura sighed in contentment.  
  
"Lets go to my house." She whispered. Yue smiled and picked up Sakura and flew to her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Touya looked up at the clock. It was a little after one in the afternoon. Sakura may be a late sleeper but she never slept that late. He went upstairs to check on her. He opened her door and nearly died of shook. Lying on the bed was Sakura and Yue. Touya stared at the two in shock. His sister and her moon guardian had just done ~That?~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN GOING ON AROUND HERE?" Touya yelled, waking the two on the bed up.  
  
"Oh no." Sakura mumbled. "Touya, go wait downstairs. We'll be down in a minute to explain everything." She added. They quickly got dressed and met Touya downstairs. They explained everything, about Sakura's past life and this new life, her promise to return to Yue and so on. "Please don't be mad Touya. I love him." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm not made but I just wish you would have told me." Touya replied. Sakura smiled and leaned up towards Yue, who leaned down to her. Their lips met with a tender kiss. Sakura pulled away in surprise when she felt her body glowing. She was lifted off Yue's lap and floated in mid air. A bright flash of light emitted from her body, forcing Touya and Yue to look away. When the light faded, Sakura stood before them, dressed in her guardian robes with pale pink wings extending from her back. Touya looked shocked. Yue quickly realized what had happened.  
  
"The guardian within has been released." He whispered.  
  
"What do you mean, Angel?" Sakura asked, calling him by his nickname.  
  
"You were always a guardian. But now that part of you has been released." Yue replied. Sakura floated over and hugged Yue tightly.  
  
"I'm immortal again. Nothing will ever separate us again." Sakura promised. And as if to seal her promise she placed a soft kiss on Yue's lips.  
  
Well, that's the end of the story. Hope you liked it. I wish to thank all those kind souls out there that actually reviewed my story. Thanks!! I realize that Yue is a little out of character but oh well. Anyways review please and tell me what you think. Please no flames. *Mistress Sakura* 


End file.
